The Broken
by loverune13
Summary: Imagine being depressed. You wouldn't think that you would ever find anyone. That's the way Clary was until she met Jace. Rest of summary in the story.
1. Summary

**Hey there! My name is Cassie, and this is my first fanfiction. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors or any errors at all! This will get very sappy and mushy... & a small possibility of LEMONS. Maybe though. Yes this has to do with self-harm & depression & suicidal thoughts. If you can't take this, then you may not want to read this. I will want some critical feedback, because this is my first! WELL ANYWAYS: Thankyou for reading & enjoy! :)**

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS****

**ALSO: this will have some curse words. Sorry not sorry. :)**

**The Broken: Summary**

_Clary's Back-story-_

_Clary grew up with her abusive father. Clary's brother, Jonathan, was abused from birth by their father. Clary wasn't abused, but her older brother was, and Valentine always made Clary watch when he would start beating Jonathan. This happened until Clary was 12. When Clary turned 12, her father killed her brother, and made Clary watch every single little detail. A week after Jonathan's death, Valentine started to abuse Clary. When Clary started wearing long sleeved shirts & jeans everyday, she became bullied severely. She lived with the pain til she turned 15, when she got offered a job to be an actress. Of course she took the job, and moved far away from the abuse & the bullying. Clary's mother abandoned her at birth, so she left no one behind. Although Clary was away from all the pain, her memories haunted her day and night. She became suicidal, and started to self-harm. Nobody new about her pain, besides her best friend Simon. He had been there from day 1, even though Clary did her best to push him away. Thankfully, Simon stood beside her through everything. Clary was now famous, with two managers, Jordan and Mia Kyle. They were like her parents, and as Simon with her brother, she was safe. Her only problems were her haunted memories. _

_Jace's back-story:_

_Jace Herondale came from a screwed up childhood. He saw his parents murdered at 10, and was pushed into several foster homes. From the time Jace was 13 years old, he was already into alcohol. By the time Jace reached the Lightwoods, he was broken. The Lightwoods were nice and loving, and adopted Jace at 14. The Lightwoods had two children: Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Jace thought by moving into this new house, the nightmares of his parents death wouldn't haunt him anymore. But he was wrong. He starts to drink more and more, and wake up in strangers homes. He became depressed, and his only escape was music. The only person who knew of his problems was Alec, and he was sworn to secretsy. When Jace turned 17, he proposed him and his siblings make a band. They called themselves "The Fallen" and quickly became famous, with the help of their manager Magnus Bane. They were like one big family, and Jace was loved. The only issue was the dreams of his parents death. _

**When Jace gets the idea he wants to be in a movie, Magnus steps in. Jace gets a part in a huge movie with Clary. When they meet, what will happen? Will Clary come out of her state of depression? Will Jace quit the alcohol?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys I am so so so so so sorry for this super late update! I have been busy lately, and I have been working on Chapter 1, so I could make it more than perfect. & I read ****The Fault in Our Stars****... OMG I cried so hard... & everyone needs to read that book... It's perfect, and I may quote that book in this FanFiction, cause its honestly amazing.**

**Okay, without any more time wasted, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**And, btw, Clary and Jace have talked to eachother before this audition, so umm, yeah, thats why the stuff that happens makes sense**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Before The Audition**_

**Clary's POV**

Clary woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:40 am. She sighed. Clary rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her bright red hair was messy and her green eyes sleepy. In 3 hours she would be going to teach the male role, Jace Herondale, how to act. They had talked on the phone some, but she hadn't ever met him. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep, so instead she decided to take a shower. Clary took off her shirt and looked at her wrist. 6 scars occupied her right wrist, and she smiled. She quickly undressed & jumped in the shower.

**Jace's POV**

Jace woke up to the sound of his alarm screaming. He practically jumped out of bed and checked his alarm clock. It was 5:00 am. _Good_, he thought. He ran to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. Jace's gold hair was wild, and his gold eyes were full of fear. He shook his head and went back into his room. Isabelle was sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor.

"Hi." He said. Isabelle looked up. Her black hair was pulled into a braid. and her dark brown eyes were full of excitement.

"Okay, your clothes are here, so get ready!" Izzy said, and threw his clothes on his bed. Jace nodded and Izzy smiled. She ran out of his room. Jace got dressed slowly, and looked at his dresser. The picture of his biological parents sat there. He frowned as a knot began to form at the back of his throat. He sat down on his bed as tears threatened to spill. _No_, he told himself. He would not cry. Jace looked at the alarm clock. 5:45 am. He got up and walked out his bedroom door.

**Clary's POV**

Clary's shower lasted at least an hour, or so she thought it did. When she got out of the shower, her clothes were laying on her bathroom sink. Clary picked them up and frowned. Shorts & a tank top. She hated the outfit.

"Jordan!" She screamed. Clary heard running and then a knock at her bathroom door.

"Clare, what's wrong?" She heard Jordan say through the door.

"Shorts and a tank top... Really Jore, really?!" Clary practically screamed.

"Simon suggested it.. And Clare, you've been in there for two hours!" Jordan said, and Clary smiled. Simon and Clary have been dating for two years, and he was constantly trying to make her ware 'preppier' clothes.

"Oh okay. Well, could you get me some new clothes? I don't really want to wear shorts... They aren't me. Not my style of clothing at all." Clary asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I'll get you some new clothes." Clary smiled. A few moments later, Jordan came knocking on the door again.

"Hey Clare... Here's your clothes." He said as Clary opened up the door just enough for her to grab her clothes.

"Okay, Clare I am not trying to rush you, but it's 4:30, and it's a 30 minute drive to the studio. I know we would be a little early, but the director, Sebastian, asked me and Mia to be a little earlier. So, please hurry." Jordan told her.

It took Clary 5 minutes to get dressed and run downstairs to the car. When she hopped in, Jordan and Mia were in the front seat, and Simon was in the back waiting for her.

"Hey Clare-Bare." Simon said as Clary slid into the seat next to him. When Simon noticed she wasn't wearing his tank top and shorts, he raised his eye-brow.

"What happened to my tank and shorts?" He asked her, and Clary looked at him.

"Babe, I don't wear 'tanks and shorts'." Clary told him.

"I don't care. It would've looked absolutely adorable on you." Simon responded, looking at her closely.

"Well, I don't like shorts. Or tank tops really." Clary said flatly, and Simon frowned.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. You are still absolutely adorable." He said with a smirk. Clary rolled her eyes and looked out window. _This is going to be a long drive_, she thought.

**Jace's POV**

When Jace got downstairs, everyone was ready. Even his adopted parents had come home to see him go, which was odd. Robert and Maryse hardly ever came home. He looked around the room until he spotted his girlfriend, Aline Penhallow. Jace flashed her a flirty smile. She wiggled her fingers at him. Then someone tapped him on the arm. It was Magnus.

"Jace Herondale, we must be leaving now, or you'll be late, and I'll have to cover for your sorry ass when we get there." Magnus said as Jace turned to face him.

"Okay, lets go." Jace said and walked towards the front door.

"It's 5:00 everyone. We must be leaving soon. We don't want our famous actor to be late. We want him to be very early." Magnus told everyone. Jace walked out the door, and Aline followed closely behind him.

"Hey baby. When will this audition thing be over, so we can go play some more?" Aline teased as Jace. He turned around to face her.

"Mmmmm, babe, we can play right now if you want... " Jace said seductively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips hard. Without even noticing it, they were making out hard. Izzy cleared her throat.

"Okay, seriously?! I know that everyone else is inside, but you can't be making out right here! What if mom or dad came out?! They would disown your ass, Jace Lightwood. Now, please, take your slut and get in the fucking car before I kick both of your asses." Isabelle said, clearly annoyed. Jace laughed and let go of Aline. She fake pouted.

"Okay, lets go to your audition!" Izzy said.

And so we went.

* * *

**Okay, hey guys... Sorry this was kinda short.. But I'll update as soon as I can! I just don't know how I want Jace & Clary to meet... But there maybe a Clace moment in the next chapter... I want to have one sooo bad... Well anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! Love y'all!**

**~Cassie :***

**And, don't forget, they have talked on the phone before, so they kinda know eachother.. OKAY.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here comes Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, if there is a song sang, it is not an original song, but the characters are using it. **

****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS****

**Love y'all!  
~Cassie:***

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Audition**_

**Clary's POV**

When they arrived at the studio, Simon took Clary's hand. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as they walked into the big concrete building. Inside the building, there was a huge stage, and a bunch of director looking chairs. On the back of the chairs were names. Clary spotted the chair with her name on it, and walked up to sit in it. Next to her chair, was another chair with the name Jace Herondale on the back. Clary assumed that was the same guy she had been talking to on the phone for weeks. She pulled out her IPod, and started listening to 'Can You Feel My Heart' by Bring Me The Horizon. She looked around for Simon, but she couldn't seem to find him. Clary sighed, and closed her eyes.

**Jace's POV**

When Jace arrived at the studio, he sighed. He didn't really want to do this, but he wasn't given much of a choice. What sucks the most is that he had to be taught how to act. Jace hated being told what to do. Aline got out of the car first, and was on the phone with someone. Jace didn't really care who it was, but it still aggravated him some. Jace got out of the car as Aline can up to him.

"Hey babe, I have to go home real quick, but I will be back." She said, and Jace looked at her questionably.

"Okay, hurry back, I guess." He said, and she walked off. Isabelle got out of the car, followed by Magnus and Alec.

"Oh yay! Your little play toy left. Now maybe you can focus on the actual audition!" Izzy said and Jace rolled his eyes. He walked into the building and looked around. He saw the stage, but something caught his eye. In a chair sitting next to his own, there was a little red headed girl. He first noticed how beautiful she was, and then that her eyes were closed and she had headphones on. He wondered what she was listening to. Then he heard Isabelle clear her throat. Jace looked at her.

"Who's that?" She asked. Jace looked at the name on the chair.

"Clary Fray." He said, and Izzy's eyes went wide. '_So that was the girl I've been talking to.' _Jace thought.

"Oh. My. GOD! No way! I love her!" Izzy screamed, and Clary jumped. She looked around her, and then behind her, where her eyes went right to Jace.

**Clary's POV**

Clary fell asleep in that chair, and was asleep until she heard someone scream. She jumped and looked around, until she found a beautiful golden boy standing by the door. She was speechless. He was the most gorgeous person she had ever laid eyes on. Clary pulled her headphones out, stopping Of Mice and Men 'You're Not Alone' at mid song.

"H-h i." Clary stammered as she walked up to the golden boy. Then she noticed a stunning black haired girl next to him.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle Lightwood." The black haired girl said as Clary walked up to them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary." She said to Isabelle.

"Oh, believe me, I know who you are." Isabelle said, and Clary giggled. The golden boy cleared his throat, and Clary's attention was all on him.

"Hi. My name is Jace Herondale." The golden boy said, and Clary's eyes went wide. _'That cannot be the same guy I talk to.' _She thought.

"Oh, yes. I'm Clary, of course, the one you've been talking to. I'll be teaching you how to act. In fact, I believe can start practicing today." Clary said, as her heart skipped a beat. She wondered what was wrong with her. Jace smirked.

"I would love to. You know, many people would give anything to be in your shoes, Ms. Fray." Jace said, and Clary frowned. '_Oh god'._ Clary thought. _'He's one of those boys. But he didn't talk like that on the phone with me... Ugh. Boys.'_

"It's Clary." She said bitterly. Jace raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay then. Well, we might as well get started. Izzy, I'll see you later." Jace said, as Simon walked up beside Clary, his eyes going immediately to Isabelle.

"Si, what are you doing?" Clary asked him, as his gaze broke away from Isabelle.

"Oh my god... Clary, this is Isabelle Lightwood! From my favorite band, THE FALLEN!" Simon fangirled. Clary and Isabelle both busted out laughing as Simon looked at Jace. His eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD." Simon fangirled more. Clary and Isabelle couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay then... Uh, who is this?" Jace asked Clary as she calmed down.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Simon." Clary said, and laughed some more.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary said that this weird geeky boy was her boyfriend, Jace felt a pang of jealousy. But what was he jealous of, he wondered. This was just some girl, who wasn't better than his Aline. Who, in reality, was only Jace's play toy. So maybe this girl was better, but that still didn't excuse the pang of jealousy that hit. It didn't matter that she was better. But he had been talking to her some.. '_No, that didn't make sense.'_ he thought to himself. Jace Herondale did not like girls. He only had sex with them. Jace smiled slightly.

"Oh, boyfriend. Makes sense." Jace said and Clary looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, if you don't mind, Isabelle could you possibly occupy Simon some while me and your cocky friend get to work?" Clary asked Isabelle, her laughter fading. Isabelle nodded, and her and Simon walked off. But not without Simon kissing Clary first, which only made Jace want to knock the hell out of him.

"Okay, we need to find the director, so we know what to practice first." Clary said, and started to walk off. Jace followed. They walked onto the stage, and Jace noticed there was a man standing up there. Clary smiled at the man. He had black hair and black eyes.

"Oh, Clary, my darling. What can I do for you?" Asked the man.

"Sebastian, this is Jace Herondale. My male part. We need to start working on the movie, so I was wondering what part should we practice first?" Clary asked the man, Sebastian.

"Ah, this is the male role." Sebastian said, and looked at Jace.

"You may start with the scene where you must dance. The scene where you two must fall in love, and dance with eachother. I will get the music, and Clary, my dear, I must find Jordan. So, you must practice alone. Good luck, the scene starts when I push play on the player." Sebastian said, and walked off. Jace noticed the man had a French accent. Clary turned to face Jace.

"Please tell me you know how to slow dance." Clary said, and Jace smiled at her.

"Yes, and I know my lines for this part, so please, don't actually fall in love with me my darling. I've heard it's almost impossible, but some manage to resist the urge." Jace said, and Clary frowned.

"Whatever, lets just get ready." She said. Jace smirked at her. The music started. Jace recognized the song immediately. It was 'Kiss Me', but it was the cover by The Fray. The music was beautiful. He looked at Clary. She walked up to him, completely in character.

"Hello, James." She said as she approached him, her voice with a faint British accent.

"Hello, Belle." Jace said, and smiled. He tried to loose himself and become his character, James Stark.

"It's a beautiful night." She said softly, and Jace smiled.

"Yes, it most definitely is. And we are at a school dance, one which I didn't bring a date too. And, you look stunning, Belle. So, may I have this dance?" Jace asked her, completely in character now.

"Yes, you may have this dance." Clary said, and giggled. Jace smiled sweetly at her, and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Jace lost himself in the music, as they started swaying. He smiled to himself. Then he realized how beautiful Clary was. When they talked on the phone, it was them practicing lines and getting to know eachother a bit. It would be hard to do a movie with someone you didn't know. But, this Clary was different than the girl on the phone. She was way prettier than Jace imagined.

"Thankyou." Jace said, almost loosing himself in his thoughts. Clary pulled back as the song ended, a smile playing on her lips.

"Wow Jace, you are really good. We will practice more in a little while, I, uh, need to, um, go, uh, do something real quick." Clary stammered, as Jace tried to focus. _'It must be the music'_ he thought. He jumped off the stage, and saw Simon standing there. His eyes were full of what looked like tears, but his expression was blank. Jace looked back up at the stage, but Clary was no where to be seen. He looked back at Simon.

"Can I help you?" Jace said to Simon. Simon blinked a few times.

"No, you can't. I was just looking for Isabelle, because we were playing a game, when I happened to see that whole scene up there. Your good, Jace. You are my favorite singer, and my idol. But I know what you do to gorgeous girls like Clary. Don't even think about it. Clary is already messed up enough, and she doesn't need you. She has me. I know what you are, Jace. I am a huge fan, and every fan knows what games you play with women. Clary can't play those games. Plus, she's already taken. Please don't. It won't hurt me as much, but you'll kill her. She has problems, Jace. Some you can't understand. Don't use her. Or do anything to her." Simon said and walked off. Jace blinked a few times in confusion. She had problems? What does that mean? '_God, women were confusing'_, Jace thought. But he didn't really want Clary like Simon was talking about. In fact, Jace didn't even think about sex when he was up there with her. He didn't really think about anything, besides how beautiful she was. He walked towards the door, trying to figure out what happened.

**Clary's**** POV**

Clary shook her head a few times. She had no idea what was happening. That scene made her forget everything, until she accidentally brushed her wrist on Jace's shoulder, causing her to wake up. For once, she felt happy. After everything in her life, she felt happy. The way he gently grabbed her waist made her forget everything. But she had just met Jace, which was why she was so confused. I mean, sure, they talked on the phone a lot, and he looked sooo much better than she expected, but still. She had run outside without even realizing it. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and pulled herself together. She wouldn't let anyone do this. No, she would pull herself together, and forget about Jace. But she couldn't help herself from thinking about how much she wanted him to never let go of her on that stage. This was going to be tourcher, especially for her. How was she to do a movie with someone that she felt so different about? She frowned, and then the door opened. She saw a flash of gold hair, and realized who it was.

"Jace." Clary said, and realized how she must look. But Jace turned and saw her. He didn't look cocky anymore. No, he looked lost, Clary thought.

"Oh, uh, hey Clary." He said, and walked up to her.

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying." He asked her and Clary put on her best fake smile.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright." She lied. He didn't look convinced.

"Well okay then. Listen, we should practice some more on the movie. If you don't mind." He said, and Clary smiled for real this time.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I think we should do another scene, like the one we just did, but this scene won't be with dancing. You know your character very well. This is the scene where we first meet. The director said that we fall in love at that dance, but that's not necessarily true. I believe that Belle and James fell for eachother as soon as they meet. Kind-of like love at first sight, but they weren't exactly in love yet. They were just falling." Clary explained as they walked to the stage.

"Okay, if you read the script, you should know that this scene involves me acting like I have just met you. Please note that this is a movie about Shadowhunters. You know, people who hunt demons. And well, I don't know that you are a Shadowhunter yet. I just know that you go to my high school and you are a senior, like me. Okay, this scene starts whenever you say your line, so whenever you are ready, start talking." Clary says cooly. Jace nods. He takes a deep breath and smiles. Clary see's him transform from Jace Herondale to James Stark.

"Excuse me, are you Belle Light by any chance?" Jace asked me with a certain amount of curiosity in his voice. Clary gets into character.

"Yes, I am. Are you new? I don't think I have ever seen you around before." Clary says. Jace smiles wider.

"Oh yeah, I'm very new. I was just wondering if you would walk me to class." Jace says and Clary's eyes light up.

"Of course. I would love too." She says, and the scene is over.

"Okay, cut. I think." Says Jace, and Clary laughs.

"You think?" Clary says and laughs some more.

"Well I don't know!" Jace said, and Clary burst out laughing. She felt happy again, and she was going to let herself feel happy for just a few more minutes.

"Okay, okay. Nice acting. We should practice a bit more tomorrow, but I don't think you need my help with acting. Your fairly good without my help, so we should just keep practicing our roles." Clary said, and Jace smiled.

"So, I guess this means I get to spend more time with you?" He asked her. His voice was full of hope, and it shocked Clary.

"Y-yes." She stammered. Jace smiled warmly at her.

"I-i th-think I-i w-w-will go f-find S-Simon." She stuttered, and Jace's smile faded.

"Okay." Was all he said.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary walked off, Jace felt empty. It was weird. Her laughter still rang in his ears. He wondered what she felt. He knew how he felt. There was no doubt that he liked her. It didn't matter that they just met, he felt as if he has known her forever. Maybe this was a good thing though. She made him feel good. But she wasn't a whore or anything close to that. She was real, and for once, Jace wanted real. No, forget that, he wanted her. Not for pleasure, but simply because she was real and made him feel happy. Suddenly, he had a crazy idea. It wasn't as if they didn't know eachother before they met. I mean, they talked on the phone a lot.. Maybe he should ask her out on a date? _'Yeah, that will be a great idea.'_ he thought. But before he could do that, he had to get rid of Aline. Which shouldn't be too hard. It's not like they cared for eachother anyways. Jace's phone rang. He checked it. It was Aline.

"Hey." He said.

"Jace, we need to discuss something real quick."

"Okay, what?"

"I'm seeing someone else."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry to hurt you, but I'm in love with this person, and I can't be with you anymore. I hope you understand." Aline explained.

"I do." He said.

"Bye." She said.

He hung up the phone. He didn't expect that. _'That was rather easy',_ he thought. He jumped off the stage. Then, Jace heard a scream. It sounded like Clary, and his heart started to pound. He ran into a hallway, where he saw Clary sitting in the middle of the walkway. She was on the floor, crying. He ran to her.

"Clary! Whats wrong?" Jace asked her. She wouldn't respond, she just cried. Then Isabelle and Simon came running from somewhere on the other end of the hallway. Simon's hair was messed up, and suddenly Jace realized what Simon had been doing. Jace looked at Isabelle. She looked guilty.

"Does anyone know whats wrong with Clary?" Jace asked. Isabelle looked down.

"She may have walked in on something." Simon said, his words slurred. _'He's drunk.' _Jace thought. Clary got up and ran around Jace towards the door.

"And I am the one who is gonna hurt her?" Jace yelled at Simon, and ran after Clary. He caught her, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shhh. Clary, it's okay." He whispered to her, as she cried harder. She walked out of his arms and pushed him away.

"Jace, please go. I don't want you to see me like this." She said, and Jace grabbed her arm. She winced, and jerked her arm out of his hands.

"Clary, please talk to me." Jace said, and she went to the stage and sat on the edge.

"Well, I am going home." Clary said, and Jace felt a surge of anger towards Simon.

"He's stupid, Clary. Don't let this bother you. You're way to beautiful for this." Jace said, and was surprised at his own words. He didn't mean to call her beautiful; it just kind-a slipped out. She looked up at him in surprise. His heart dropped. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her bottom lip was quivering. But even like this, Jace thought, she's still beautiful.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Jace asked her, and she smiled weakly.

"I'd love too. But I look terrible, and I should go home and change first, and get cleaned up." Clary said, and Jace nodded.

"Well, I have my own car. So, I'll drive you home, and you can get cleaned up, and we can go eat." Jace said, and Clary hopped off the stage.

"Okay, lets go."

**Clary's POV**

When Jace offered to take her home, her heart fluttered in her chest. She lived 30 minutes away from the studio, and that meant 30 minutes alone with Jace. She knew how she felt about him though. It's probably the same way that every girl felt about him. She liked him. A lot. Especially when he was acting like himself and not some dick head. They walked out to the car, and Jace started it.

"Okay, so, how far away is your house?" He asked her.

"30 minutes away." Clary said. Jace smiled.

"Cool." He said, and then he pulled out a CD case.

"So, uh, I remember from our calls that you like Sleeping with Sirens, Bring Me the Horizons, and The Fray, right?" Jace asked her. She blinked up at him in surprise.

"Y-yes." Clary stammered. _'Why would he remember something like that-?'_ she asked herself as Jace started driving.

"Perfect."

* * *

**SOOO that was Chapter 2! How did y'all like it? Please review! I'll update as soon as I can. Love y'all.**

**~Cassie:***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**So here is Chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Okay, My Hazel Grace**_

**Jace's POV**

When Jace put in a mixed CD with all of Clary's favorite bands on it, Clary got really excited. Jace laughed. The first song was 'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn' the acoustic version. When the song had reached it's chorus, Clary sang it.

_"Stay for tonight,_

_if you want to,_

_I can show you,_

_what my dreams are made of._

_As I'm dreaming of your face._

_I've been away for a long time,_

_such a long time,_

_and I miss you there._

_I can't imagine being anywhere else,_

_being anywhere else_

_but here."_

She looked over at Jace and blushed. He smiled at her.

_"How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly,_

_Cause I could sing you a song._

_But I don't think words can express your beauty,_

_it's singing to me._

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me._

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed,_

_but since then we've been history."_

Jace finished for her. She laughed. He thought she had a beautiful voice.

"Well thankyou for finishing my part there." Clary said over the music.

"Well you have an amazing voice. I would love for you to sing more." Jace said, and Clary smiled brightly at him.

_"They say love is forever,_

_your forever is all that I need._

_Please stay as long as you need._

_I can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_but I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay as long as you need."_

Clary sang at Jace. He smiled to himself and looked at her. She was gazing out the window, still singing pieces of the song, but so low that Jace couldn't hear her anymore. She looked beautiful to him. The song ended. She looked over at him, and Jace looked back at the road. The next song was 'Can You Feel My Heart' by Bring Me The Horizon. Clary looked at him with wide eyes.

"This is my one of my favorite songs." She said and giggled. She turned up the music as loud as it would go, and Jace rolled down all the windows. Clary screamed:

_"I'm scared to get close,_

_I hate being alone._

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all._

_The higher I get,_

_the lower I'll sink._

_I can't drown my demons,_

_they know how to swim."_

Jace was impressed on how well Clary hit the song, and he played it again. She smiled over at him.

_"CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?"_

Jace screamed for Clary. She looked over at him, and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Clary turned down the music some so Jace could only barely hear her.

"This is fun!." She yelled, and smiled at him. A smile tugged at his lips. She was making his heart race.

"Hell yes it is! I kinda like you." He said back to her, loudly. She leaned against the window, and looked out of it. Jace couldn't see her face anymore. Then the song ended. He rolled up the windows, and turned the radio down most of the way.

"Clary, please look at me." Jace said and she turned to face him. She had tears forming in her green eyes. He was confused.

"Yes?" She said, as one tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?" Jace asked her, suddenly very worried.

"Jace, you don't know me... Or some of the stuff you should before going off and saying you have feelings for me.. I don't think you want to get caught up with me... You seem like a great guy, and I am falling for you, but you can't return that feeling... I'm not beautiful, or even pretty... Just please don't try to get mixed up with me... Please." Clary said, as tears started falling rapidly down her cheeks. Jace pulled up to her house and shut off the car.

"Clary, I don't think you quite understand me either. I'm not a 'great guy'. I'm terrible, and you can't say I don't have a right to like you. You're right about one thing though, you're not pretty, or beautiful. You're stunning, and I can't seem to understand why you are trying to push me away like this. Clary, please don't push me away. You don't know who I am exactly, but for once in my life, I want someone to know who I really am. I want you to know me, and I want to know you. I want to know you a lot better than I do now, and I want us to talk more... Not just on the phone." Jace said, and Clary's tears stopped. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"You're right. I don't really know you. But, I can't let you get hurt by me. Hell, Simon even left me. I really just don't want you to get hurt, Jace." Clary said, and sighed. Jace looked at her thoughtfully. And then he had an idea.

"It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you, Clary Fray." Jace said, quoting The Fault in Our Stars. Clary looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"No way! Oh my gosh, that book made me cry for hours. Although it was completely perfect." She said, blushing. Jace laughed.

"Okay, my Hazel Grace, lets go inside." Jace said, and Clary smiled at him.

"This doesn't mean we are going to have our first kiss in Amsterdam, does it?" She asked him. Jace looked at her.

"No, I don't think so." he said, and Clary laughed. Her laugh was like music to Jace. Then she got out of the car and walked into her ginormous home. Jace sighed and followed her in.

"Nice place." He said, and she blushed.

"Well, welcome to my home. Please, step inside and hang your hats on my coat rack." Clary joked. Jace laughed.

"Whatever Tris." Jace said, quoting Divergent. Clary's eyes went wide.

"OMG! Are you Dauntless?" Clary asked him.

"Duh, I'm Four." Jace said, and Clary rolled her eyes. She walked upstairs, and Jace followed her. Clary stopped at her door and turned to face Jace.

"Jace, no guy has ever been in my room before. Besides Jordan and Simon." She said, and she looked nervous. Jace smiled reassuringly at her.

"I cannot believe that my own beautiful Tris won't let me in her room. But, no matter, I will wait for her downstairs, if she wishes." Jace said, and Clary smiled.

"Come in, Tobias." Clary said and giggled. Jace smiled widely at her.

"Why, thankyou, Tris." He said as they walked into her room. She stood there looking at him with scared eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I won't even sit, I'll stand if it will make you feel better." Jace said, and Clary shook her head.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I just... I don't like people in my room. This is a place where I let... things out. And I usually don't want people to know or see the things I let out." Clary said, and Jace nodded.

"It may not look like it, but Clary I have problems too. You can't tell, but I do. Major ones. But, when I'm with you... I like you. I want you to see through the bad stuff. Please, I want to know you. I've done things. We've all done things. Clary, I won't hurt you. I promise. I might scare you, but I won't hurt you. Give me a chance. You won't regret this, I swear. You can't even begin to understand the things I've been through. Clary, I always feel broken. Like I can't be fixed. But when I am with you, I don't feel like that anymore. I feel happy. And I didn't think that I could ever be happy. Please let me stay here with you, and let me in. I can see it Clary. You are hiding something. You are so closed up. I don't want you to be like that around me. I care." Jace said. Clary looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Jace, I do understand. That happiness you feel for me, I feel it for you. But it's not a small problem. I have major ones... Ones I don't think you'll be able to comprehend. There are reasons I don't date guys and I don't let them into my room. There are reasons I stay closed up. I don't like to tell people my story... I don't know how to." Clary said as tears slid down her cheeks. Jace got up and walked up to her.

"Then don't tell me yet. Just... Can I see your wrists, please?" Jace asked her, and Clary looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Jace, I don't think-" She started but was cut off by him grabbing her hand and slowly rising up her sleeves. He stared at the scars with wide eyes.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, but I had too. I'll update as soon as I can, but I hope you liked this Chapter! Thanks guys! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**~ Cassie:***


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Um, here's Chapter 4... Hope y'all enjoy! This Chapter will be slightly longer 'cause I got a lot that I want in there. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**_

**Jace's POV**

Jace just stared at her arm with a blank expression. He couldn't believe what she had done to herself. _Why? _he thought. Maybe she would tell him. He finally let go of her wrist and turned away. He felt as if he should sit down or he was gonna be sick.

"Why Clary?" Jace managed to choke out. Clary looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jace, I can't." She said quietly. Dread flooded over Jace. He hated this.

"Why not?" His voice came out sharp and Clary flinched and took a step back. Tears were forming in her eyes, and Jace got up and walked to her.

"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just... worried. You scared me... Please. I need to know." Jace said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Jace, I do... Okay. I haven't told this to anyone before... Please don't say anything until I'm done.. And if you want to leave, just get up and go. I won't blame you... Most people do, but here I go..." She said, and sat on the ground. She crossed her legs.

"Okay. Well, when I was a newborn, my mother ditched me and my older brother. He was 8 and I was a newborn, of course. But, uh, my brother was.." Clary kept the sentence in the air. Jace saw tears form in her beautiful green eyes.

"My brother was abused. He was my best friend, and we were home schooled. I couldn't stop it.. My father would beat him strongly... But there was a problem... He would beat him so badly and there was always so much blood... And then, one day, it stopped. I was 12 years old at the time. When it happened... I couldn't do anything, because my dad tied me up... I watched him. My father. He killed my brother. And he made me watch. Oh my god, all the blood... He drove a knife through his chest, and my brother... He screamed my name. Asking me for help. And I couldn't help him... My brother's last words were 'I love you Clary', and his life bled out. Then I started to... get beat. He would cut me and abuse me, but not sexually. He did something terrible... My abuse was worse than my brothers. His name is Jonathan, by the way. Well, anyways, my father used to... cut me. In many places. It hurt badly, but... but I couldn't do anything. To make things worse, he sent me to school. It wouldn't have been a problem, but then I had to wear long sleeves and long pants.. I never had many friends anyways so I guess it didn't matter, but I was bullied... And that didn't help me with my problem with my father... But that ended when I turned 15, when I was offered a job to be an actress. It was like I could finally get away... And I did. So, here I am... Believe me, I am better, but those memories... It hurts. When I cut, it relieves the pain... I'm sorry.." Clary said, as tears ran down her cheeks. Jace's heart broke. She put her head in her hands.

"You can leave now." Clary said in between tears. Jace sat across from her and cleared his throat.

"Clary, I won't leave." He said.

**Clary's POV**

Clary looked up at him in surprise.

"Hey, you were right. I haven't been through the shit you have. But I have been through some of my own shit, if you want to know about it?" Jace asked her, his golden eyes full of sadness. Clary only nodded, unable to speak. He didn't leave. He's still here.

"Okay, so, my story... It started when I was 10 years old, and I witnessed my parents being murdered... Yeah, I watched it all... But then, I got shoved into foster homes, and I only went into two. One I stayed for 2 years, and my foster father was named Micheal Wayland. He was an abuser, and he was gay, so he thought I was soo pretty... He did stuff to me, okay? But the foster couple who had me before him didn't feed me.. And, my father, Robert Lightwood knew Micheal, and when Micheal got caught for the stuff he did, the Lightwoods adopted me. I was already into drinking, and I was only 14... I started when I was 13. Yeah, I was young, but Micheal only let me drink alcohol... And I still like it, surprisingly. But when I moved to the Lightwoods, I thought I would get better, because now I had Alec and Isabelle. I was very depressed. I am still depressed, I just hide it with my cockiness. My only escape is music, so when I turned 17, I told Alec and Isabelle we should start a band. Well, Alec knew a guy who could be our manager, Magnus Bane. And he is, and he's super gay. But, anyways, yeah. That's my story." Jace finished. Clary looked at him. He was different. She liked him more.

"I'm sorry Jace." She said, and he smiled.

"Don't be. It's in the past, right?" Jace said and Clary nodded.

"So, you get dressed, and I'll be downstairs, okay?" Jace stated, and Clary shook her head no.

"You stay here, and I'll change in my bathroom." Clary said and walked to her bathroom. Inside on the counter were the tank top and shorts from the morning. She sighed and put on the shorts. She couldn't bring herself to put on the tank top. Clary looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was messy. She splashed some water on her face and brushed her hair. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some quick mascara. Clary walked out to see Jace laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Um, hello." Clary said, and Jace sat up. He looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, lets go Hazel Grace." Jace said and Clary blushed.

"Whatever you say Augustus." She responded and started to walk out the door.

They walked downstairs and got in the car.

"Tris, where should we go eat?" Jace asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Clary said, and looked at Jace.

"We should go to Taki's. It's amazing, you'll love it! If you want." Jace said, and Clary smiled.

"Okay, let's go my Romeo." She said, and they drove off.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked the chapter and please review! **

**Okay? Okay.**

**Love you guys :***

**~Cassie 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 GUYSSS. OMG. YASSSS.**

**So, I know most people were saying they moved to fast, and I agree, so I changed some stuff.**

**I hope you like this chapter, considering it's Clary's first date with Jace... It's like... YESSSSSSS. THE CLACE IS FINALLY HERE... Sorry, I'm a major fangirl, lol.**

**Soooo, here is Chapter 5, and I hope this isn't a fail... So, I'm sorry if I am disappointing anyone, butttt there's not gonna be tooooo much Clace... Clary is gonna talk to Isabelle... YESSS! Sooo, here it is!**

**And, also, I am soo sorry for this late update, but I got City of Heavenly Fire & I HAD TO FINISH IT. IT IS BEAUTIFUL AND I CRIED A MILLION TIMES OMG THE FEELS. Also, I've been super busy & I haven't had many ideas... I am hoping this chapter turns out good.. I'm really sorry about the super late update... **

**Oh and I've been thinking about what I wanted to happen in this chapter, because I have an amazing idea, but I didn't know if I wanted some stuff to happen... But, of course, I wasn't sure how I wanted it to happen... I've been working on this chapter for about a week, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry if it sucks! Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction... Thanks. :)**

**OKAY, here is Chapter 5.**

****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR BASICALLY ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT****

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Dates**_

**Clary's POV**

Jace pulled up to Taki's and Clary stepped out. She recognized the place immediately. Jonathan had been 5 years older than Clary, and he used to work at a place called Taki's. The same place Jace and Clary were at now. Clary never ate at the restaurant that her brother worked at, but it still brought back memories. But she couldn't think about that now, not with Jace. He stepped out of the car and walked by Clary.

"You'll love the food here. It's spectacular." Jace said and Clary giggled. Jace smiled and walked to the door, opening it and holding it for her. Clary blushed. _'He's so sweet.'_ Clary thought. She walked into the door and looked at Jace.

"Thankyou." Clary said and Jace walked in after her. She looked around for a place to sit, when she spotted two people. Simon and Isabelle. _'Shit.'_

"Uh, J-J-Jace... I-I-Isabelle and S-S-Simon are h-here." Clary stammered and Jace shot around and saw them.

"Shit.." He muttered under his breath. He looked around and sighed. It just so happened that the only table in the restaurant that was open was by Simon and Izzy.

"We can leave. If you want to." Jace suggested. Clary shook her head.

"I-I w-will have t-to deal with i-it s-sooner o-or l-later..." She stammered and Jace frowned.

"Alright." He said and they walked to the table. Jace sat down first, and Clary sat across from them. Simon immediately noticed Clary. She turned away and looked at Jace. All of the sudden Isabelle appeared next to Jace. _'Oh shit.'_ Clary said to herself.

"Hey Clary, I am.." Isabelle started and then stopped. "No, no, that's not how I want this to go. Clary, I am sorry, but that's not what I need to start with. Okay, listen, I wanted us to be friends. I want us to be friends. I probably just ruined that, but before you assume we were just making out in a closet, you need to know that we were intoxicated." Isabelle explained.

"Isabelle-"

"Call me Izzy."

"-Izzy." Clary corrected herself. "Thankyou for... explaining the situation some, but it's okay." Clary said and flashed Izzy her best fake smile. Izzy fell for it.

"Oh thankyou! Sooo, what are you doing tonight?" Izzy asked Clary. She shrugged.

"I suggest a sleepover. Do you want to come over?" Izzy said. Clary smiled another fake one.

"I would absolutely love to come over." Clary said, and Izzy smiled widely.

"GREAT!" Izzy beamed. Clary laughed.

"Jace, take her to her home, make sure she gets clothes, and bring her over." Izzy demanded Jace and walked off back to Simon.

"Well damn." Clary said when Izzy walked off. Jace laughed.

"You could've told her no." Jace said, and Clary shrugged.

"I don't not like Izzy. In fact, she's kinda cool. If they were intoxicated, I can forgive her. But I don't know about him." Clary said, anger flaring through her.

"Well, Izzy likes you. From the looks of it, I'd say she likes you a lot." Jace said and Clary laughed.

"Yeah, we could be besties." Clary joked. Jace looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"You. You are so different. You are nice to Isabelle, even after she kissed your boyfriend. How? How can you even stand to be around her?" Jace asked Clary. She looked at him.

"Because. I think she deserves a second chance." Clary said, and Jace nodded. Finally, the waitress showed up.

"Hello guys, welcome to Taki's." The waitress said. "What do y'all want?"

"The usual." Jace said.

"Coffee. Black, please. Like my soul." Clary said and Jace looked at her and smirked. The waitress walked off.

"Your soul is not black." Jace said.

"How would you know?" Clary joked.

"Good point." He said.

**Jace's POV**

"So, you must come here a lot." Clary said. Jace smiled.

"Yes, almost everyday with Alec, Magnus, and Izzy." Jace said. Clary nodded. _'God she is beautiful.'_

"So, your coming to my house. To where I sleep. Yay." Jace said to her, smirking. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and we won't be anywhere near eachother. Such a pity, don't you think?" Clary said jokingly.

"Yes, I don't think it's fair." Jace said, smirking more. Clary laughed.

"I bet you don't." She said. The waitress came back with Jace's food and Clary's coffee. Jace started eating and Clary sipped her coffee. They both finished and Jace paid. They walked back to the car and got in.

"To my house!" Clary shouted as Jace got in. He laughed.

"Yes, to your house." He said. He started the car and started driving.

"Music, please." Clary said with a smile. Jace smirked.

"Okay, considering we are going to be doing this whole dating thing for a very long while," Jace started. He pulled out a black case and opened it. Inside were a bunch of music CDs.

"I vote we have a song." He said and pulled out one of the CDs. Jace put the CD into the car and flipped through a bunch of songs. He finally paused at a song and smiled.

"Okay, this song is called Crash. It's by You Me At Six.. This song is amazing. Actually, no, it's better than that." Jace said and flashed Clary a smile. She was looking at him wide-eyed.

"But if you don't like it, we can choose another one..." Jace said as the song started. He watched Clary's reaction and smiled.

"Wait, where you say you've been?  
Who you been with?  
Where you say you're goin'?  
Who you goin' with?

Keep me on my toes,  
Keep me in the know.

Wait, keep me in your skin,  
Keep me in your chest.  
I'll wait for it to start,  
I'll wait for it to end.

Keep me on my toes,  
Keep me in the know.

But when I looked at her,  
I thought of only you.  
If only there was proof I could use to show it's true."

Jace started the song, singing in his best voice. He looked over at Clary. By her reaction, she knew the song.

"We were young,  
We were in our teens.  
It wasn't real love,  
Spent behind bars.  
Oh it's sad to think,  
We just let it be.  
Prisoners of love.

It's so easy for it to be,  
Something second guessed.  
Easy to read,  
Don't let it become,  
A meaningless routine.  
It's meaningless to me."

She sang. Jace smiled and looked back at the road.

"But when I looked at her,  
I thought of only you.  
If only there was proof I could use to show it's true.

Just crash, fall down,

I'll wrap my arms around you now.  
Just crash, it's our time now,  
To make this work second time around."

They sang together, their voices blending perfectly.

"We grew up,  
We worked and changed our ways.  
Just like wildfire,  
Been burning now for days.  
Tearing down those walls,  
Nothing's in our way.  
I said, nothing's in our way."

Jace sang and looked over at Clary.

"And I know,  
I've said this all before,  
But opposites attract.  
We try and run away,  
But end up running back.  
And all I want to do,  
All I want to do,  
Is lie down and..."

She sang at him, looking over at him.

"Crash, fall down.  
I'll wrap my arms around you now.  
Just crash, it's our time now,  
To make this work, second time around."

They sang together, again. Jace loved the way her voice blended together with his.

"Oh crash, fall down.  
Just crash, fall down.  
Just crash, fall down.  
Just crash, fall down."

Jace did the last part, and smiled at Clary. They pulled up at her house and got out.

"Clary, can I ask you for a favor?" Jace asked, looking over at Clary. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I know I have my band and stuff.. But I'm the lead singer, and our voices... They blend perfectly. What I am trying to ask you is, would you like to do a duet with me? I mean, like after the movie. Or before. Or during. I don't care, honestly. I just think the world should hear your beautiful voice." Jace said and Clary blushed.

"I-I guess so." She said and Jace smiled widely.

"Perfect." Jace said as Clary walked into her house. He followed her up to her bedroom and walked inside with her. She walked up to her big radio on her dresser and turned it on low.

"So, umm, I was wondering... Well, I guess I should ask... Umm..." Clary started, clearly looking nervous. Jace laughed slightly. A song began to play, one he couldn't recognize. By the way the band sounded he could tell it was The Fray, but didn't know what song.

"Yes?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She walked around her room and started getting clothes together.

"Why didn't you leave?" She asked, turning away from Jace.

"I didn't see a reason too." He said, clearly confused. She didn't turn around.

"Well, umm, what song is this?" Jace asked. She turned around with a backpack full of clothes.

"Heartless by The Fray." Clary said and turned off her radio.

"I'm almost ready... Let me just leave a note for Jordan and Mia, explaining where I'll be. And I have to grab my phone." She said and walked to a desk by her bed. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a phone. Then she walked out her door. Jace followed.

"Okay, so let me go leave this note in the kitchen... You wait here." Clary said in a rush and she ran to the kitchen. _'Weird.' _Jace thought and walked to her front door. Clary came back, smiling.

"Let's go." She said and brushed passed him, walking out the door. Jace followed her and shut the door behind him. It was beginning to get dark out, and also a bit cold. He shrugged and got in his car. Clary got in the passenger side and shut the door. Jace started the car and pulled out of her driveway. He started to his house. Jace looked over at Clary, who was gazing out the window and smiling. Jace smiled to himself. He wondered what was going on.

The drive to his house wasn't long, considering Clary lived a neighborhood over. They got out of the car and Jace carried Clary's bag inside. It was rather heavy for a bag of clothes, but Jace lived with Isabelle, so it didn't surprise him. Clary knocked on the door and Izzy opened it.

"Hey Clary!" Izzy beamed and attacked Clary with a hug. Clary smiled a real smile and laughed, hugging Izzy back.

"Hello." Clary said, laughing. Izzy moved aside and her and Clary walked inside. Jace followed and took Clary's bad to Isabelle's room. He walked down the stairs of his mansion that him and his siblings owned. He went into his living room and sat down on the couch.

**Clary's POV**

When Jace walked off, Isabelle pulled Clary into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you can drink." Izzy said, smiling.

"Hell yes!" Clary yelled, laughing. Izzy laughed.

"Good. So, lets go up to my room." Isabelle said as she pulled out 3 bottles of liquor from her cabinet. She smiled mischievously at Clary.

"You cannot tell my brothers. They will kill me." She said and Clary busted out laughing.

"Okay, okay." She said, and Izzy grinned.

"Great. So, should we start in the living room or in my room?" Isabelle asked Clary. She shrugged.

"Living room it is!" Izzy said excitedly. Clary laughed more.

"Let's go!" Clary shouted and Izzy laughed. Both girls ran into the living room, holding the liquor. They stopped when they saw Jace. He looked up at both girls. His gaze stopped at Izzy.

"Isabelle, my dear sister, what have you got in your hands?" Jace asked Izzy. She grinned.

"Jace, my dear brother, this is alcohol. Your welcome to have some, if you would like." Isabelle said and Jace smiled. He looked over at Clary.

"Hi." She said and winked at Jace. He grinned.

"Okay, c'mon. Lets invite over a few people and have a real party." Jace said, eyes sparkling. Izzy squealed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled. Jace laughed and got off the couch.

"So, Alec is over at Magnus's, so I'll call over there. Make sure to call our little friend Jordan." Jace said and Izzy nodded. She ran out of the room, leaving Jace and Clary alone.

"Oh, so our second date can count as this party." Jace said and Clary smiled.

"Of course." She said, winking. Jace walked up to her.

"Clary, if I start to drink, get away from me." Jace said and Clary looked up at him, confused.

"Why?"

"I have a bad history of... Stealing things from girls. I just don't want you to be like them... I don't want it to be like that." Jace warned. Clary nodded.

"Promise me." Jace said. Clary smiled.

"No, I can't make that promise." She said and Izzy walked back into the room.

"Okay, we are gonna have a house full. Party starts in an hour... Jace, get your ass ready and start setting up. Magnus will be over in 10 minutes. Me and Clary have some work to do.." Isabelle said and smiled at Clary. Clary returned the smile. They walked up the stairs and Izzy led Clary to her room.

"Okay, girl, let's get you ready. I've got my hottest guys coming. We have to look amazing. Plus, I swear Jace is looking at you... And I mean _looking _at you. Like, you know, your his. Now, spill the juicy details while I look for us some clothes." Isabelle said as she walked to her closet. Clary looked around Izzy's room; it looked as if a tornado ran through it, with clothes and makeup everywhere. Clary quickly told Izzy most of what happened, leaving out the whole situation with her scars.

"Sounds to me like you should get you some." Izzy joked. Clary laughed.

"Not yet, Iz. But believe me, with an ass like that I want some." Clary joked and Izzy laughed hard.

"He does have a nice ass. Not that I've checked." Izzy said, blushing. Clary rolled her eyes at Izzy. She had finally pulled out six dresses from her closet.

"3 for you to try and 3 for me to try. Ready?" Izzy asked Clary, her eyes sparkling. Clary nodded and laughed. Iz handed her 3 dress; 2 black and one sapphire blue. They were all extremely short, but Clary didn't mind. For some reason, it just didn't matter. Isabelle eyed the three dresses.

"Try the shortest black one first." Iz said and turned around. Izzy started to put on one of her dresses as Clary started to undress herself. Once she put on the dress, she felt bare.

"How do I look?" She asked. The black dress went to Clary's start of her thigh. It had sleeves, at least. It was tight and made it appear that Clary had curves. It also made her chest stick out more, making it look like she had some. Izzy spun around and her eyes went wide.

"Hell yes. If I was a lesbian, I'd fuck you." Isabelle said. Clary laughed and blushed. Then Clary noticed Izzy's dress. It was ruby red, and it went to her mid thigh. It looked so tight that it looked like a second skin on her. Even though it was a bit much for Clary, she had to admit.. They looked hot.

"Damn, Iz. You look hot." Clary said as both girls laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough. We must finish getting ready." Isabelle said and Clary nodded. Izzy then pulled Clary into her bathroom. Clary looked in the mirror, practically checking herself out. She didn't look like she usually did. She didn't look like the old Clary. She looked _sexy_. She looked_ mysterious_. Izzy took some of Clarys hair and put it into a pony tail, leaving only two curly strips on the side. Then she spun Clary around, and put mascara on her and red lipstick. Clary looked in the mirror and gasped. She thought she looked different without the dress, but now she wasn't recognizable.

"Totally fuckable." Izzy muttered and went to her own makeup. "Hey, and by the way, there are black boots on my bed for you. Put them on. I'm excited to see Jace restrain himself from your sexy ass." Izzy said and Clary walked over to Izzy's bed. On the bed were a pair of black leather boots with a heel. Damn, they matched her dress perfectly. She quickly slid them on, noticing that her and Isabelle shared the same shoe size. Izzy came back into the room, looking drop dead gorgeous. Her black hair was up in a bun and her makeup was dark; some black eyeliner and mascara with the same lipstick that occupied Clary's lips.

"Damn it, we are fucking hot." Clary said as Izzy put on some black booted heels, much like Clary's. Both girls too one last look in the mirror and started down stairs, where music was already blaring. They reached the last step and looked around. Jace had done an excellent job setting out stuff for the party. There was food and drinks everywhere and the lights were very dim, but there was a disco ball throwing out colors everywhere. It was beautiful, Clary thought. She looked over for Isabelle, but the other girl was already gone, swallowed up by the crowd. Clary sighed and looked around. She was looking for Jace, but at that moment anyone that she knew would work. She spotted Simon, and quickly looked away. No, she wasn't about to talk to him. Then she remember that they had a back yard. She walked out back where there were more people. There was a giant pool and a stage. The music was loud and amazing, although it wasn't like anything she usually listened too. It was beautiful outback, there were white Christmas lights hanging all around. It was like a movie scene. One that Clary was very familiar with, considering she was an actress. It really was breath taking. She looked around, searching for the gorgeous golden boy. Then she saw him, standing alone by the giant stage. He was holding a drink and looking around, clearly looking for something. Clary couldn't help but to wonder who or what he was looking for. Finally his eyes landed on Clary. Then his eyes went wide, taking all of her in. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He looked like he was in shock. He walked up to her.

"Cl-Clary?" He asked her, his gold eyes sparkling. Clary took a moment to look at him. He had on tight leather pants and a black shirt that showed off his muscles and gorgeous golden skin. His hair was perfectly perfect. He looked amazing, and stunning. Everything left Clary. She forgot about all the pain and suffering, and became a normal teenager with the hots for Jace Herondale. Holy shit.

"Yeah, it's me." Clary said, smirking. Jace was a walking turn on. Jace smirked back.

"Damn it woman. Are you trying to turn me on?" He asked and Clary felt a rush of confidence, which was knew.

"Says the walking turn on." She joked. His smirk only grew.

"Oh? Tight leather pants turn you on?" He asked her, clearly enjoying himself. Clary blushed slightly.

"Mhmm..." She winked at him and plucked his cup out of his hand.

"Sooo, what are you drinking?" She asked, taking a whiff of what was inside the cup. Her nose immediately filled with the stinging smell of alcohol. The music around them was blaring, yet they could still hear eachother.

"Something you probably won't like. But you are welcome to try it." Jace offered. Clary smiled and took a sip. The flavor exploded into her mouth. It tasted like strawberries. She swallowed, the alcohol barely burning her throat. She smiled at Jace and licked her lips.

"Delicious." She said and he stared at her wide-eyed. _'Haha, I got him. Major turn on.' _Clary thought to herself.

"Fuck Clary." He said in shock.

**Jace's POV**

Shit, shit, shit. Clary was turning him on. Why the hell would Isabelle allow Clary to dress this way? This wasn't like Clary, although Jace loved it. No, he more than loved it. The hardness in his pants showed it. Thank god for tight leather pants. Then a song came on and Clary's eyes went wide.

"Jace! We have to dance!" She practically squealed. Jace laughed. Her innocence was adorable to him. He wondered if she was a virgin. She pulled him through the crowd and onto the stage. Oh shit, this was nothing like Clary. Nothing. She always wanted to stay hidden. When they reached the stage, Clary laughed. She sounded drunk, but Jace knew she couldn't be. She was just simply happy. He loved this side of her.

"Okay, lets dance." Jace said, suddenly recognizing the song. Of course it was a slow song. The song was Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade. He loved this song. He pulled Clary to him, pressing their bodies together. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. The heels made her only a bit taller, but she was still a head shorter than Jace was. He was hoping she couldn't feel his major boner he was having, considering it was only the second date. They started swaying, their bodies in perfect harmony. Jace was looking at her, and she was beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Mysterious. Happy.

"Clary, you look stunning." He said, mesmerized by her. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said, completely confident in herself. He wished she wasn't being that way right now. When you added up her outfit plus her attitude, it made sense why there was a slight bulge in Jace's pants. Maybe it would die down... If he stopped drinking for the rest of the night. Clarys eyes went wide, and Jace was silently praying that it wasn't because of the bulge.. And at that thought he thought it maybe went away. Clary pressed their bodies closer. The song ended and they stopped dancing. Clary back away from Jace blushing.

"What is it?" Jace asked her, and she pointed to the crowd. They were the only ones on the stage, and the whole crowd had practically stopped and stared at them... Then they all started clapping. Jace laughed. Clary blushed. Jace pulled her back to him.

"Can- Can I kiss you?" Jace asked her, clearly trying to stop himself. Clary looked up at him and opened her mouth, shocked.

"You'd be my first. No, you will be my first." Clary said and Jace grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer to him and looked at her lips, biting his. He looked from her lips to her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were wide. He removed his hands from her hips and cupped her face. He slowly placed his lips on hers. She hesitated and then kissed him back. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped against his lips and then pulled herself even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Jace kissed her forcefully and she kissed him back just the same. She teasingly bit his bottom lip, making Jace groan. Clary broke the kiss and looked up at Jace. He smiled at her.

"Maybe we should go somewhere..." She said and Jace nodded. They ran off the stage, not caring who was watching. He pulled her up the steps and into his room. He walked in and she stayed by the door. Jace smiled softly at her.

"I promise you there will be no clothes off. I just want to be alone. You don't have to come in if you don't want too." Jace said softly and Clary stepped into his room.

"Get on your bed, please." Clary said, her voice wavering. Jace's heart was pounding, which was highly unusual. He sat on his bed and Clary walked up to him. She took off the boots and stood in front of him. Jace's bed was pretty high, so like this they were practically the same height.

"You said no clothes off, so we can... do anything but that." Clary said nervously. Jace nodded and pulled her to him. They were so close Jace could hear Clary's breathing.

"Clary, I... I don't want to do this if we aren't... together. I don't want to be in here kissing you until I can't breathe unless... unless you say yes." Jace said and cleared his throat.

"Clary Fray, would you..." Jace suddenly became nervous. She made him nervous. "...go out with me?" He finished and waited for her response. Instead, she kissed him.

"Yes, Jace Herondale." She said against his lips. He breathed her in. She smelled faintly of alcohol and tasted of mint. Probably gum or toothpaste. He kissed her back, putting his hands on her back. She moaned against his lips, and he smiled and pulled back.

"Enjoying yourself?" He joked. She nodded. He laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. She smiled.

"You just did, silly." She giggled.

"No, no. Clary, are you a virgin?" Jace asked her. Instead of becoming uncomfortable, she just looked at him questionably.

"Jace, you were just my first kiss. Do you honestly think I've had sex?" She asked, and he noticed her lipstick was gone. Shit. That meant it was on him.

"No, I just was wondering." He said and Clary laughed.

"Okay, well the answer is yes. I am a virgin." Clary said proudly and Jace smiled.

"Okay, well cute." Jace said and Clary laughed.

"How is that cute?" Clary asked, making a weird face. Jace smiled.

"I don't know. It just is." He said and she smiled sweetly.

"Jace, shut the fuck up and kiss me like its the only thing in the world that you want."

"What if it is?"

"Then do it." She said, and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and he pulled her body to his. Then, he laid back, pulling her on top of him. Still kissing, Jace put his arms around her waist and laid her body nexts to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He groaned, and Clary smiled on his lips. He unwrapped his arms and ran a hand down her side, causing her to gasp. Jace took this opportunity to slide his tongue in. Clary gladly accepted it, and Jace rested his hand on the back of her bare thigh. He explored the inside of her mouth, his heart racing. He forgot for a moment everything. In that moment, everything slipped away. He was a normal teenager, with his girlfriend. He deepened the kiss as their tongues danced together, going in perfect harmony together. He pulled her leg around hist waist and let Clary explore his mouth. Then, the moment ended. Isabelle walked in, causing Clary to jump back away from Jace. They both looked at Izzy, who was frowning.

"I am so sorry, but the party is over, and Jace you have taken my friend." Isabelle said, now smiling devilishly at Clary. Clary looked like she was about to laugh her ass off.

"Okay, goodbye Clary." Jace said as Clary sat up and got off the bed. She bent over and placed a small quick kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Jace." She said as both girls walked out of his room. He got out of bed and shut his bedroom door. He took off his clothes and put on a pair of flannel night pants. They were his favorite; the ones with the factions from Divergent's symbols on them. He wore them with pride. Jace layed down and quickly went to sleep, still feeling Clary's soft lips on his.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 5. I am hoping this longer than most... I hope you guys liked it... And please review. :) Again, I am super sorry for the late update... **

**Okay, I love you guys! **

**I'll update as soon as I can. The next chapter will be about the sleepover.**

**AND CLACE HAS A SONG.**

**ahhhhh!**

**Love, Cassie :***


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys. Thanks for the reviews.. They were super sweet.**

**Also, a big thankyou to whoever wrote this:**

You are doing great. You are like a natural at fanfics and I liked no loved how they both love divergent and fault in the stars there geekness is so cute and I also love how jace is so sweet and Simon and izzy should tots go out it would be awesome ! Pls update as soon as ! This is amazing and I need more! I a like officially a fan of this fan fic ! If you write more i will read it ! :) :) update more cus I get bored if you update fast I will do another review! Wow I am so long winded sometimes well I alway do have something to say! I think I am Now just typing for the sake of it by the way I am not sad I am just a loyal fan I bet you are bored of reading this now so I am going to STOP!  
Wait I just need to type this,  
Bye hope u uplode soon  
Seeya  
M

**This seriously made me feel better about my fantiction. I'll try to update faster now! Okay, here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Lets Get Drunk**_

**Clary's POV**

After they left Jace's room, they ran to Izzy's. Clary walked into that room happier than she has ever been. Isabelle shut the door behind them and Clary looked around the room. Izzy had cleaned it. It was much nicer. Izzy sat on the bed and Clary sat next to her.

"Okay, I don't have many friends.. I really don't have any girl friends... But your my new best friend, Clary. And best friends tell eachother everything... So, what was going on in there?" Izzy asked Clary. Clary smiled, still tasting Jace's spiked breath.

"Umm, well, it started when I walked outside... And I found Jace... Then this song came on and we went up on the stage, just to dance. And we did. Then the song ended, and he asked to kiss me. Umm, hell yes I said YES. And he did, andit was quite enjoyable, especially for my first kiss... And then I suggested we got a room, and you see what happened after that.. How long were we in there?" Clary asked, suddenly curious.

"About two hours." Isabelle said, smirking at Clary. Wow. Two hours.

"Damn.." Clary muttered. Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, so your dating my brother. So, Clary, I hate to ask this, but I really like..." Izzy started, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "... Simon. And I was wondering.. Well, if I.. I mean we, as in me and him... Could maybe go out? He asked, but your my friend, and I just don't want to do that kind of thing without your permission... We won't be a couple, just going out on dates to get to know eachother. With your permission." Isabelle said, and Clary smiled.

"Izzy, yes. Please. If he makes you happy, then go for it!" Clary said and Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you." Izzy said and Clary smiled wider.

"Eh, I am dating your brother. Your sexy brother, who I turned on, by the way." Clary said and Izzy looked over at her, wide-eyed.

"What the fuck did you do Clary?" Izzy asked, her eyes full of surprise. Clary shrugged and Izzy busted out laughing.

"Damn girl. Your good. Jace doesn't get turned on much. He just has sex, but... It's always been quick. Like he would only date a girl for about a week & that was for the sex.. He doesn't get turned on. Ever. And I've always assumed that when he does, he would have sex with the girl. You're lucky. You walked out with clothes on." Izzy said while laughing. Clary laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Clary said and Izzy smiled.

"Okay, sooo time for personal talk. Would you ever have sex with my brother?" Isabelle asked. Clary just stared at Izzy. Would she have sex? Well, no... But with Jace? He's different.. Or so she thought. Yeah, Clary would.

"Uh, maybe..." Clary said, blushing. Izzy laughed.

"How about we have this conversation drunk, okay?" Izzy asked Clary. Clary nodded and looked for her backpack. Isabelle left the room to get alcohol from the kitchen and Clary got into her backpack. Being the good girl Clary is, she brought coconut rum for her and Isabelle to drink. She giggled at the thought. Izzy ran back into the room with two more bottles of rum. The black haired girl grinned when she saw Clary's bottle.

"Wow. Planning on getting drunk, Clare?" Isabelle asked and Clary smiled wickedly.

"Uh, yes!" Clary beamed. Izzy laughed.

"I approve." Iz said and turned on her radio. The music that was playing was amazing. Of course, it was Bring Me The Horizon.

"Best music ever." Clary said, grinning. Isabelle walked over to Clary and handed her a cup.

"Yeah, duh. BMTH is the best, and Oli is delicious. Totally fuckable. And yummy." Isabelle said and Clary laughed. Clary poured herself some coconut rum while Izzy did the same.

"How about a small game of truth or dare with my family?" Isabelle asked Clary and winked.

"Hell yes." Clary responded and Izzy laughed.

"Okay, I'll get Magnus and Alec. You go get my gorgeous brother, Jace." Isabelle said and Clary nodded. She walked out of Izzy's room, holding her drink. She went to Jace's door and knocked hard. When nobody answered, she knocked again. Then she heard footsteps and braced herself.

**Jace's POV**

Jace was enjoying a lovely dream where Clary and him were making out in his bed, when he was woken up by a knock on his bedroom door. He ignored the knock, thinking it was his mother. Then another one came, harder, and he knew it wasn't his mom. Jace got out of bed and thought about putting a shirt on, but then decided it couldn't be anyone that would care. He walked to his door and threw it open, definitely not expecting to see Clary standing there, still in her dress from the party. He looked at her, his hard expression going soft. She was staring back at him, clearly in shock that he was shirtless. He smirked at her.

"Can I help you?" Jace asked her sweetly. Clary shook her head and looked up at him, smirking.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and your dear siblings for a game of truth or dare?" Clary asked him, still smirking. _'God she is adorable.'_

"Yeah, one sec." Jace said and smiled. "Oh hey, you might want to step in here for a sec." He said, and Clary shrugged. Jace walked back into his room and Clary followed behind him.

"I am going to change pants... And put on a shirt. I wouldn't want to show off my factions, you know?" Jace asked Clary jokingly as she noticed his pants. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Clary screamed, clearly fangirling. Jace laughed.

"You like?" He asked. Clary nodded excitedly. He smiled.

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." Jace said, walking into his bathroom that was attached to his room. In this house, everyone had their own bathrooms. He quickly put on a pair of tight skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. He walked out to Clary sitting on his bed, smiling at him and holding a drink.

"Hey, you clean up nice, Four. Although I was expecting black not white." Clary joked. Jace walked up to her.

"And Tris, I would have never expected to see such a dress. Definitely not your style, love." Jace said, completely serious. Clary stood up and pressed their bodies together, holding her drink to the side.

"Problem, Jace?" Clary asked, clearly teasing him. He smiled at her and put his hands on her waist.

"No, no. You can wear no clothes for all I care." Jace said and winked. Clary rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, walking to the door and taking a sip of her drink. Jace groaned and followed behind her. Clary opened his door and took another sip. Finally Jace became curious of what might be in that cup.

"Hey, love, what are you drinking?" Jace asked and Clary smiled at him.

"Coconut Rum." She said as they entered the living room. Sitting on the couch was Magnus and Alec, beside them on the love seat was Izzy. And, to Jace's surprise, Simon. Jace sat on the ground in front of the table, while Clary sat on the other couch.

"Okay, so you all know it's a game of truth or dare. There are rules, but don't worry, they are awesome. Okay, if you don't want to answer a truth, you must take two drinks of your drink. If you don't want to do a dare, you must take four drinks of your drink. So, if you don't want to play, leave now." Izzy said. Nobody left. Clary grinned.

"Who is first?" Simon asked, looking around at everyone. Isabelle smiled.

"I will go first. Someone ask me." Izzy said, and Magnus smiled.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?" Magnus asked, while Izzy grinned mischievously.

"Magnus, I chose dare." Isabelle replied, still grinning mischievously. Simon looked pale.

"I dare you too..." Magnus paused, smiling at Simon. "I dare you too lick across Simon's jawline, and kiss his neck four times." Magnus finished, and Simon looked wide-eyed over at Izzy. Izzy winked at him, and got on top of him. She first licked across Simon's jawline, then continued down onto his neck and kissed him five times in random spots. Clary looked as if she was struggling to hold in laughter. Simon looked extremely embarrassed.

"Alright, my turn. Alec Gideon Lightwood, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked her brother. Alec shrugged.

"Dare." He said, and Izzy winked at Magnus.

"My beautiful brother, I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room." Isabelle said, and Alec smiled. He reached up his hands to cup Magnus's face, and pressed his lips lightly to his. Jace had to hold in his laughter from the looks on Simon's and Clary's faces.

"Looks like it's my turn. Okay, okay. Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked Jace. Jace smiled innocently.

"Dare, duh." Jace responded. Alec frowned.

"Ummm... I dare you to take your shirt off for the rest of the game." Alec said and Jace shrugged. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked over at Clary. She was staring at him, her eyes looking him up and down.

"My turn, it looks like. Okay rat boy, oh wait, I mean Simon. Truth or dare?" Jace asked Simon, smirking.

"Truth?" Simon said, clearly nervous to pick either. Clary and Izzy giggled.

"Oh look, it's our first truth. Okay, would you fuck my sister?" Jace asked Simon, amused by the question. Simon just grinned.

"Why of course I would fuck Izzy! Wouldn't you, Jace?" Simon asked Jace, smirking. That one caught Jace off guard, and Clary busted out laughing. Which caused Izzy to laugh along with her.

"Damn it Simon!" Jace said, as Alec and Magnus started laughing. Simon smiled proudly.

"MY TURN BITCHES." Simon yelled. Magnus stopped laughing and looked over at Simon.

"I am not a bitch, I'm the bitch, and that's miss bitch to you." Clary said through her laughter. Simon looked over at Clary like she was crazy. Jace laughed.

"Well well. It looks like we've found someone sassier than princess Alec." Isabelle joked. Alec smiled.

"Clarissa Fray, truth or dare?" Simon asked, and Clary paled.

"D-dare." Clary stuttered out.

"I dare you to make out with Jace for 5 minutes. You have to do it in his bedroom after both of you chug your drinks." Simon said, grinning mischievously. Holy shit. He was trying to get them laid. Jace would not have that.

"Hey, this is her dare, not mine. I will not chug my drink." Jace said and Clary smiled nervously at him.

"Okay, let me chug this." She said, reaching for her drink. She quickly downed and and wobbled a little. Then her face relaxed, and she giggled.

"Okay, lets go angel." Jace said and stood up. He walked over to Clary and pulled her off the love seat. Clary smiled at him and giggled again.

"Yay, lets go!" She shouted, while Simon and Isabelle tried to hold in their laughter. Jace smiled as Alec laughed quietly. He pulled Clary to his room, dragging her along beside him. He walked into the room and pulled her inside. Once she stumbled inside and he caught her, he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Your dare was to make out with me for 5 minutes, but we don't have to if you don't want to..." Jace started and Clary grinned.

"Hell yes." She said and walked up to Jace. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, pulling him down to her. He kissed her back, pulling her closer and closer to him. She gasped, her lips parting in surprise. Jace took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She let him explore her mouth for a minute and then she broke away, walking towards his bed and laying down. He grinned and walked over to her. She smiled and then pouted.

"Jacey, I'm tired." She whispered to him as he layed down next to her. He smiled lightly at her.

"Well, I don't think you'll be comfy sleeping in that dress... Come on, Clary. You can use some of my clothes. They'll be big, but... I mean, we can go get you your clothes..." Jace said and Clary laughed softly.

"I am not as drunk as you think I am.. But I'd like to borrow a shirt of yours, if you don't mind." Clary said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. I think I know a shirt you will love." Jace said and walked to his closet. Because Jace was such a fan of The Fault in Our Stars, he had lots of clothes to show off his fandom. And considering Clary was apart of the fandom, he would allow her to wear the fan merch. He pulled out his 4thfavorite shirt.. It was a black shirt with an outline of two people; a tall boy with a prosthetic leg and a smaller girl with an oxygen tank. The two were holding hands. He walked back over to the bed and handed the shirt to Clary. She quickly got out of his bed and held the shirt up, her eyes widening when she noticed what the shirt had resembled. She smiled and looked over at Jace.

"Mind if I change right here?" She asked him, still smiling. He nodded, clearly unable to answer. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I am still very drunk right now. I want you to make sure we don't do anything, besides sleep. I just want to sleep right now, but I can't lose my virginity like this. Jace, please don't let me." She begged, her eyes shinning. He walked up next to her and pulled her into him.

"Clary, I wouldn't take it from you like this. I promise." Jace said, and Clary nodded. He let her go as he walked to his closet and turned to look at her. She slipped the dress off and pulled Jace's shirt on. It was a little bigger than he expected, but to him she looked absolutely adorable. She turned around and saw him watching her and blush a deep scarlet. Jace laughed.

"It's okay. You can even watch me change if you want too." Jace joked and smirked. Clary smiled and layed on his bed.

"I probably shouldn't, considering you're a major turn-on. But, I cannot resist being able to see you shirtless, my dear." Clary joked back. Jace got into his closet and pulled out his Divergent pants. He slipped them on and took off his shirt.   


"Mind if I sleep shirtless?" Jace asked, smiling. Clary nodded a 'yes' and Jace walked over to the bed. He layed down next to Clary and put his arms around her, clearly cuddling her.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Jace whispered, and kissed her lips softly.

"Goodnight, handsome." Clary whispered back, and kissed his cheek. She stared into his eyes for a while and then slowly drifted off. After a while, Jace drifted off too.

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update. I'm sick :(**

**I am sorry. My tonsils are swollen & my throat is killing me, which is why I have been trying to sleep it off. I'll update soon though, bc I already know exactly how I want my next chapter to go!**

**Please review! :)**

**"Okay? Okay." - TFIOS**

**Btw, "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." - Divergent **

**:* love you guys.**

**~Cassie:***

**p.s. my mouth hurts, andddddddd I love you guys. :))**

**"I am in love with you." - TFIOS ;)**

**{Just kidding! But my mouth hurts, sooo bye. ily.}**


End file.
